Asgardian News
by Storiest
Summary: Continuation of Between Worlds of Light. Heimdall has interesting news for Thor and Jane. Thor in turn has interesting news for Asgard. 2 shot bridge fic for Between Worlds of Light and Many Realms, Much Mischief. Thane!
1. Chapter 1

Asgardian News

Recognizable characters do not belong to me. I am just exploring possibilities a bit.

Two shot Bridge to Many Realms, Much Mischief from Between Worlds of Light.

Heimdall's News

* * *

Heimdall stood watch in the Bifrost. His eyes turned here and there across the realms. He never tired of watching all that passed before him, from the violent upheavals of exploding stars to the interactions of the various creatures it was his privilege to see. His thoughts turned to Thor and Jane. He hadn't looked in on them in a while.

They seemed content. It was odd to see Thor in earth clothing, but Heimdall realized he couldn't go about in armor all the time. Jane caught his eye, and then Heimdall looked closer. There was something different about Jane. Slowly an incredulous smile spread across his face. This was news indeed. Did she even know yet?

Heimdall had always had immense patience, but this time he couldn't wait for his watch to end. He strode into the palace hall of greeting, and asked for an audience with Odin. This was swiftly granted, for which Heimdall was relieved. Odin had been keeping away from him since the events of the Dark World. Heimdall wondered how long it would take to restore trust between them.

"Allfather, I beg your leave," began Heimdall. "I would travel to Midgard, and speak with Thor. It has been a long while since I have seen him. Will you grant me leave to go? I know it means you will have to operate the Bifrost, but we could arrange a set time to return, so that you are not too inconvenienced."

The Allfather seemed to consider this request. He was still distant, but Heimdall put this down to his continued grief over Frigga.  
"Yes, you may go. Take my greetings with you," answered Odin. "Let us take an evening meal, and then I will send you. You may return at the dawn watch, if that is agreeable."

"My thanks, Allfather," said Heimdall. Food was sent for, and the two men passed an agreeable half an hour. Gradually Odin seemed to relax and seemed more his gruff self. As they proceeded down the Bridge Odin gave Heimdall messages to pass on to Thor.

Odin opened the Bifrost with Gungnir, and Heimdall, concentrating on his destination, stepped through.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were enjoying a rare evening in. He would hate to admit it, but the hectic pace of his life was beginning to wear him down a bit, and now he really enjoyed these times with just the two of them at the top of the tower. They were sharing a bottle of wine when a beam of intensely bright light hit the suit pedestal on the balcony outside.

"Jarvis, get the Mark 7 ready," shouted Tony. He stood, preparing to put on the suit, when the light dissipated and he saw an incredibly tall black man in a suit of golden armor and wielding an immense sword standing on _his_ pedestal.

The man held up one hand in greeting, using the other to carefully balance the point of the sword on the floor before him.

"I greet you, Man of Metal," said the man formally. "I am Heimdall, guardian of Asgard. I seek Thor and the Lady Jane."

At this Pepper came forward. "Heimdall, I'm Pepper, Jane's told me about you. Please come in. I'm sure Thor is on his way, and I'll call Jane."

Tony looked at Pepper incredulously, "You are inviting a nearly 7 foot tall, sword wielding Asgardian into our living room? And how is it you're on a first name basis with him already?"

At this moment Thor landed on the balcony, dressed in his armor and wielding Mjolnir. "Heimdall! What is wrong, why are you here?" he demanded. "I saw the Bifrost and came at once."

Heimdall strode forward and clasped Thor quickly. "Be at ease, my friend, all is well. I do bring news, but it is all of joy. But where is the Lady Jane, I would see her first." Thor eyed him curiously.

"I called her, she is coming up from her lab now," said Pepper. "Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Heimdall and Thor came further in. Heimdall took off his helmet, which instantly made him seem more approachable. Carefully he set it on the bar, and laid Hufuo, his sword, next to it.

While they waited for Jane Heimdall related Odin's messages to Thor. Thor nodded, and asked a few questions.  
"Truly, Heimdall how is the AllFather?" Thor asked, concerned for him.

"He is quieter than he was wont to be in the past. He keeps more to himself than before, but he seems hale," answered Heimdall. "His appetite is certainly still good. We ate together not an hour since."

"Good," said Thor. "I knew that Mother's death would affect him, but I am relieved to hear he is not whelmed in grief."

A quiet knock sounded at the door. Heimdall instantly rose, he seemed filled with anticipation, and suddenly the energy level in the room shot upward.

"Whoa," thought Tony. "What's going on?"

Pepper let Jane in. "Thor, what's going on? Why did the Bifrost come here?" Jane asked. Then she saw Heimdall.

A smile of pure joy suffused Heimdall's face. He approached Jane slowly and Jane, pleased to see him, rushed forward.

"Heimdall, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Jane asked. Heimdall looked at her carefully. She looked well, if a little tired, and there was an air of faint anxiety behind her eyes.  
'Good, she knows already' thought Heimdall. He reverently took her hands in his, and smiling, spoke,  
"Lady Jane, it is good to see you. Are you well?"

"Yes," she drew out her reply, leaving a bit of a question at the back of her answer.

Pepper, Tony, and Thor watched this little byplay. Pepper caught on quickly, but Tony and Thor were totally lost. What was going on? "_Why is Heimdall acting so oddly,"_ wondered Thor?

"Come, my lady, I would speak with you privately," said Heimdall. Placing her hand on his arm he led her out onto the balcony.  
"Heimdall, what is it, is everything all right on Asgard?" asked Jane.

He looked at her keenly, and answered,"My lady, all is well at home, but I think there are events taking place here that need telling."

Jane realized that the news, somehow, was out. "How'd you know," she asked in a small voice.

"Jane, you know I see far. I also see much. When my glance fell on you earlier today, I could clearly see the presence of the little one," answered Heimdall. "But I see in your eyes that you are worried. And I can certainly tell that you have not informed Thor. It would have been the first thing out of his mouth! What concerns you?"

"It just seems so soon, and we weren't sure we could even have children, and I don't know if he will be pleased. I don't know if I am ready to do this," she fretted.

"My Lady, I am sure you and Thor have discussed this. You know how rare and special an event this will be on Asgard. Trust Thor, tell him, now. He will be difficult to restrain in his joy. And he will aid and comfort you as well," chided Heimdall. He gently pressed her hands between his. "Surely the maid I have seen throw herself into the path of many dangers is not frightened of a tiny babe?"

Jane took heart from his words, and smiling allowed Heimdall to lead her back inside.

Thor turned to Pepper and Tony. "What in the nine realms is going on?" he asked. Heimdall never left the Bifrost. And what was this odd tenderness in his character. When Heimdall wasn't watching, he was training. He was a fearsome warrior with whom Thor would fear to do battle. Why was he so intent on Jane? He watched through the window. Heimdall spoke at length, and Jane answered him. Now Heimdall pressed her hands between his, and smiled reassuringly at her. They turned toward the others and came back inside.

Pepper looked meaningfully at Tony, and now Tony began to get an idea. 'Oh ho,' he thought, 'the Thunder god is about to get his world rocked.'

"Heimdall, by all the gods, what is going on?" demanded Thor. Pepper tugged lightly on Tony's sleeve, and jerked her head to one side. Tony didn't want to miss anything, but realizing that this was a private moment, followed Pepper into the interior of the room.

Heimdall presented Jane to Thor, and said, "Odinson, your wife has something of import to tell you." At this he retreated a bit. Thor turned to Jane, and now an idea began to form in his thick skull. A flicker of hope began to burn in his eyes. "Jane?" he asked.

By way of answer Jane stepped closer to Thor and took his free hand. She placed it on her belly, and now the hope soared in his eyes. Joy broke over him before she ever had a chance to speak.  
"Thor, I'm pregnant," she said tremulously.

"Jane, Jane," he murmured. He crushed her to him, and then frightened for her, held her at arm's length. But now he must kiss her, so he brought her close again. His kiss was full of tenderness and a savage joy at the same time. He couldn't believe it. He broke from her, laughing while tears streamed down his face. At his laughter Pepper and Tony came back into the room.

Tony moved to the bar and found a chilled bottle of champagne. "I take it there's good news?" he asked mischievously.

"My friend, the best news on two worlds!" roared Thor. He could no longer contain himself. "My Jane is with child!"

"Oooh that's wonderful" squealed Pepper.

"Way to go, big guy," congratulated Tony, clapping him on the shoulder. He popped the cork on the champagne and poured everyone a glass, although the one he poured Jane would be just enough to toast with.

"Jane, how long have you known?" asked Pepper, looking at her closely. She remembered now that Jane had seemed tired the past two or three days, and unusually quiet.

"I've suspected for a week or so. I have been a bit tired and certain other events weren't taking place, so I wondered. I haven't taken a test yet, so I really only know because Heimdall just told me." Jane said from the circle of Thor's arms. Thor now seemed too overwhelmed to speak.

"And how in the world could this guy know such a thing, all the way from Asgard?" asked Tony.

"Metal man, from the Bifrost I can see into all the realms, and even individuals. Earlier today I 'looked in' on Thor and Jane. I don't do so too often, I don't want to intrude. But when I looked at Jane I realized I was beholding two souls, not just one. What other explanation could there be?" he explained.

"Ok, I guess I get that, or as much as a human can," said Tony. "But why come all this way to relate the news. She would have known eventually, and told Thor."

Now Thor did speak. "Tony, you don't understand. On Asgard this will be momentous news. For all our long lives we seldom bear children. Keep in mind that for all the years my mother and father were together their only natural child stands before you. I didn't even know if this would be possible, although, given Jane's changed physiology I hoped for it. We had discussed it, of course, but I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"And for my part, I have told no one, not even the Allfather. I have never been one to leave my post readily, but I wanted to share this news with my Lady, and I could see that she was anxious," said Heimdall. Again, his face was lit with joy. The humans began to comprehend that among a people for whom childbearing was rare, this was an important event.

"Jane, why are you anxious?" asked Thor, instantly concerned. Pepper rolled her eyes. _'Men just don't get it'_, her eyes communicated with Jane.

"I know how much it means to you," said Jane. "But I wasn't sure you would be happy about it this soon. And I'm a little worried about so much hope being placed on this child. What if something goes wrong? I just wanted to be sure, before I told you." She curled into his side, sniffling a little.

"Do not worry, Jane. Once an Asgardian child takes root it is nearly unheard of to lose its hold," comforted Thor. But now a new worry emerged in his mind. "Heimdall, will she be alright? This is quite a burden to place on a human female."

"Do not ask me, Thor Odinson. Most of this is a complete mystery to me. Perhaps a healer should look at her. But remember, she is not just human anymore. Certainly you will need to sustain her during the time ahead," answered Heimdall.

"Ok, this is getting too deep and heavy for me. Now for an Earth custom. When we hear momentous news, we drink a toast. Pepper, hand out the glasses," said Tony.

They each took a proffered glass. Tony raised his and said, "To Thorson (or daughter), and to Jane. May she be well and her child healthy and strong." At the name of Thorson Thor's eyes gleamed, and a huge smile lit his face.

They all drank. The Asgardians were a bit surprised at the fizziness and lightness of the beverage, but it wasn't bad.

Thor turned to Tony and said, "My thanks, Tony." Joy still was plain on his face. He grabbed Jane, and swung her around.  
"My Jane, my Jane; what a gift you have been to me. Do you see, we were fated to be together?" Again his shout of laughter rang through the room. He could barely contain his joy. He needed to do something magnificent, he needed an outlet for all the happiness and energy coursing through him. If he had been alone with her he would have made passionate love with her. Later, he would do that later.

Heimdall nodded to Jane, as if to say, 'See I told you so'. Now that the news was out Jane relaxed and laughed too. Her color came up, and she beat lightly against Thor's chest.  
"Thor, put me down!" she exclaimed.

He carefully placed her on her feet, a bit contrite. "I did not hurt you did I?" he asked.

"Thor, I am not a fragile doll. I'm fine, don't start fretting about me already," admonished Jane.

"No, you are certainly not fragile. You are the most amazing creature in nine realms!" said Thor. "Jane, now we must return to Asgard, and soon."

"Do you think that is prudent, Thor? I know she is your wife, and that her life will be long by human reckoning, but I am not sure the AllFather will welcome her back this soon," suggested Heimdall

Thor realized he was going to have to show Heimdall that Jane could hold Mjolnir, but he wanted to keep this a secret from others as long as possible. He needed to politely get Pepper and Tony out of the room.

Turning to Tony, he asked, "I have an odd request, but Heimdall will not be on Earth often. Can we make coffee? I think he would really enjoy it."

"Coffee it is," said Tony. "Come on Pepper, give me a hand."

"Heimdall, how long can you stay?" asked Thor.

"The Allfather will open the Bifrost for me at dawn, so that I may return without inconveniencing him. So let us drink and talk together. I don't know when I will have the opportunity to return."

"I want to show you something that will make clear my desire to come sooner rather than later," explained Thor. "Come within" They went further into the living space, out of site of the bar.

Thor turned to Jane and asked her, "Jane, do you know what I want to show him?"

"Yes, Thor," she said worriedly. She didn't like playing with these enormous forces but she could see that Thor was right.

Thor set Mjolnir on the floor in front of Jane and stepped a few paces away. Heimdall eyed this curiously.

"Wife, bring me my weapon," Thor commanded.

To Heimdall's complete shock Jane bent down, and apparently with only a little effort picked up the Hammer and brought it to Thor. The Hammer hummed in her little hands and the emblem of its power stood out on its surface. Heimdall now experienced the same awe and almost fear that Thor had only a few months ago. He was dizzy with it, he would sit. Jane saw his discomfiture and stepped over to him. Her gentle hands took his and she led him to a couch. He trembled at her touch.

"What is she?" he asked Thor.

"She is my wife, and the mother of my unborn child," said Thor proudly. "But I, too, wonder at this. I would bring her to Asgard, the healers should check on her and on the child; and the scholars could be conferred with on the history of Mjolnir, and what this might mean."

"Yoohoo, wife still here, in the room," said Jane rolling her eyes. "Can we do the polite thing and not discuss me as if I were a curiosity?"

"My lady, my apologies," said Heimdall. "But now I see that Thor is correct. You should plan a visit at least, to Asgard, and it should be soon. You truly have no idea what you have done?"

"Thor asked me to bring him Mjolnir, so I did. He's explained to me that it is impossible, that only, what, three people have ever been able to lift it. So I get that I've done something unusual, but to me the whole being married to a man from another dimension is a bit different," said Jane. "In the past three years I've traveled to at least 4 of the realms, been possessed by an evil from before the dawn of time, seen into the mind of the darkest creature imaginable, aided in his downfall, married an Asgardian, and now I'm pregnant with his baby. I'm getting use to odd things," she finished.

"Coffee?" asked Pepper, breaking in. She had a tray with several cups on it.

Heimdall gave his head a little shake. This was an odd night indeed. He took the cup being proffered him. It was hot to the touch, so he looked down and saw a steaming, dark liquid in it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. It was a rich smell, dark and a little bitter. He took a cautious sip. A delightful complexity of flavor burst across his tongue. A grin broke across his face.

"I like this beverage," he said, taking another sip. Thor grinned back.

"Just don't smash the cup when you're done!" inserted Jane. Thor laughed.

"Thor, you are right, you should come back to Asgard, and bring Jane with you. We should arrange an audience and during it she should bring Mjolnir to you. This will dispel any misgivings the Allfather or any others might have," suggested Heimdall.

"What's going on?" asked Tony.

"We are arranging an audience, for Jane to be presented to the Allfather, as Thor's bride and mother of his child," answered Heimdall. He realized that not everyone should be privy to her ability with the Hammer.

"Cool beans," exclaimed Tony. "Lots of pomp and circumstance, right? When's that gonna happen?"

Heimdall and Thor eyed him. Some things the translation faculty of the Bifrost couldn't keep up with. They decided to ignore the portion they couldn't understand and conferred together about a time.

"Sunset, one week from now, will be suitable," said Thor. I would like Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and, if possible, Hogun to come here earlier in the day. They can be Jane's honor guard. But now, tell me Heimdall, what have my friends been up to while I've been away?"

Heimdall began relating news and stories from Thor's home. The two of them laughed at the antics of some of Thor's friends. Coffee gave way to stronger beverages, and eventually Jane and Pepper both started to doze.

'So much for my quiet night in,' snorted Tony to himself. 'Looks like I am gonna pull an allnighter with two Asgardians!'

* * *

A/N Ok, I know I messed with the actual Mythology a lot, but hey, Marvel did it first!


	2. Thor's News

A/N This is the last chapter in this bridge fiction. Next week I will publish Many Realms, Much Mischief; which is already mostly complete. More adventures for Jane, Thor, and some of our Avenger friends.

As always I own nothing you recognize!

Thor's News

It had been a hectic week. First, Jane's news had broken over Thor like a wave of joy. Then, he had started to plan a visit to Asgard, to show the people how special Jane truly was. He discovered that both he and Jane had responsibilities that weren't easy to just abandon. He had to make his intention clear to Director Fury that he was going to visit Asgard and then return. Jane had to make sure her work on a stable wormhole wouldn't get preempted or snatched away from her. Now he was prowling about the pedestal at the top of the Stark Tower, waiting for his friends.

"Thor, relax, they'll come. And you don't want to be standing just there when the Bifrost opens, do you?" soothed Jane. She tugged him a little ways away, and distracted him with a kiss. Jane's kisses were always appreciated, but today, if the truth were told, even that distraction didn't hold him long. He broke from her kiss and he looked over her head.

"I have not seen my comrades in many months," he fretted. "I am very eager for their arrival! And we have grand plans for this evening. To be honest, I am a bit nervous."

"You're nervous!" exclaimed Jane. "I'm the one who's gonna be doing the heavy lifting at this presentation. I've never been so nervous in my life. And the nerves and your child are playing havoc with my stomach!"

He was instantly contrite. "My Jane, my wife, are you well enough?" he asked. "We could delay, if you need to."

"Oh, no, I want this done and over with," responded Jane.

Suddenly, the Bifrost burst into being on the platform. Thor's friends emerged from the light. He rushed forward. "Sif, Fandral, good, good! Volstagg, Hogun, thank you for coming! His friends gathered around him exchanging arm clasps and quick embraces.

Fandral of course was the first to notice Jane. "My lady," he said, bowing over her hand. "It is good to see you again." In turn they each greeted her.  
"Come in, come in, he said, leading them into Tony's living space. He now noticed that his friends were very formally dressed. Apparently Heimdall had let them know that something important was afoot. Sif and Fandral were dressed in the same deep blue color. Fandral wore his usual type of clothing, but with less armor. His sword was at his side. Sif wore a beautiful gown the color of the midnight sky over Asgard. Her hair, usually unruly, was perfectly combed and gleaming. Her sword hung at her side as well. Volstagg had less armor than normally; he wore an elaborately embroidered white linen shirt, under a deep brown vest that was heavily pleated over his shoulders, so that it looked like armor. His pants matched the vest. His axe was on his shoulder and had obviously just been polished. Hogun continued to wear black, but today it was an embroidered black ghi type shirt, over black pants. The shirt was brocaded with tiny dragons, which had little tongues of fire spouting from their mouths.

"My friends, I am very glad to see you again. Are you all well? Hogun, how are your people, your family?" asked Thor.

Hogun spoke, "My family and my people are well, Thor. We have recovered from the marauder's attacks, and are fields and orchards have borne well this year. It will be a good winter on Vanaheim."

"Good, I am glad to hear it," said Thor.

"Sif, Fandral, are you well? I have missed training with you," continued Thor. "Volstagg, how are your little ones? Your oldest was getting tall, the last I saw her."

"All is well in Asgard, Thor. Now, you must tell us, why is Heimdall so close with your news? We only know that we were to come to you here, dressed in our best, to escort you back to Asgard. What is afoot?" asked Fandral.

"I wanted you to come here, so I could give startling news. I do have a plan for this evening, and my news is so startling that I wanted to make sure that you would be steady and calm when I relate it at tonight's audience," explained Thor. He took Jane's hand, took a deep breath and plunged into his explanation.

"Jane is now my wife," he started. At this his friends merely rolled their eyes, this was not news to them, they had attended the wedding, although secretly. It would be news tonight, and they glanced at each other a trifle anxiously. Thor continued,  
"She is also now expecting my child." Now this _was_ news, but although they were overjoyed for Thor and Jane they were not sure that joy would be universal in Asgard.  
"You know all that transpired during our battle with Malekith," Thor continued. "You each helped me to save Jane and Asgard. You have each risked and dared much. Now, know this, our efforts to save her wrought changes in her very being. Although still mortal by our standards, by all indications she will live a very long time, possibly more than 500 years of Earth time. She is now also somewhat foresighted, and sees visions in her dreams. For all these reasons I would bring her to Asgard, if for nothing else but to make sure she and the child are well."

Jane once again had the feeling of an animal in a zoo, or an unusual bug under a magnifying glass. All four of Thor's friends stared at her as if she were a completely new and unexpected creature. She rolled her eyes and gestured at Thor to finish up. She told herself, _'Only two more times will I have to perform this parlor trick for Thor, I hope.' _

"And now I come to the most staggering of all revelations. Know this, even Heimdall was overwhelmed by this, my friends. It is chiefly for this reason that I ask you here today. Volstagg come with me," he commanded.

Dutifully Volstagg stood and followed Thor across the room. Thor carefully placed Mjolnir on the floor.  
"Volstagg, can you, with all your strength, pick up or even move Mjolnir?" Thor asked.

"What foolishness is this, Thor? You know that only you or the Allfather can wield the Hammer or even move it," Volstagg exclaimed.

"My friend, I do know this, but still I want you to try, so that you will truly understand the wonder I am about to show you," insisted Thor.

"Very well, I will try, but I think you are love addled," snorted Volstagg. He bent and attempted to pick up Mjolnir. As he expected it was like trying to move a world. He could heave and swear, but the Hammer would not budge.

"Now come, return with me to our friends," Thor instructed.

Thor left the Hammer sitting on the floor. He came to the couch where Jane was, and sat next to her. "Jane, would you please bring Mjolnir to me," he asked.

Jane sighed and stood. She crossed the room and bent down over the weapon. She laid her hand upon the haft, and Thor's comrades were shocked to hear the weapon hum at her touch. The symbol glowed white on its surface. With a smooth pull she lifted the Hammer from the floor. At this the four newcomers gasped. Jane sighed again, and carefully returned to Thor.  
"Here, my husband, is your weapon," she said. She felt silly, but Thor had asked her to say this, it apparently meant something to Asgardians. She handed Mjolnir to him, and the weapon sang in his hands.

"My friends, she is my wife, the mother of my unborn child, and my arms bearer," proclaimed Thor. "What say you to this?"

To Jane's dismay, as one they stood, and genuflected before her. Tears ran down Sif's and Fandral's faces. Volstagg was nearly in shock, and struggled to keep his feet. Hogun, inscrutable though he was, no emotion showing on his face, stepped forward, took Jane's hand and bowed over it. He stepped back, and turned to Thor, saying, "Command us, Lord, what can we do for you and the Lady?"

It was again made clear to Jane what a powerful affect her handling of Mjolner had on Asgardians. She wanted these four to be her friends. She could never be their equal in strength, but she truly desired their friendship, not their awe. All this mysticism was truly unnerving.

"I would that you four and Heimdall be her honor guard this evening. I will wait for you at the foot of Odin's steps, in the Hall of Audience. To the best of your ability as you cross the hall keep her hidden from view. As you reach the steps, pull away from her, so that all can see what she bears. I mean for her to have the freedom to come and go on Asgard, that I will not have to beg the AllFather to admit her to my home," declared Thor.

"It will be as you say, Thor," said Fandral. He gazed at Jane in wonder. Who or what was she?

They arrived about half an hour before the waning of the daylight in Asgard. Heimdall met them, and followed them out of the Bifrost, bringing Hufuo with him. They took two skimmers to the palace, to spare Jane the walk. Many people were streaming into the Palace, eager to see what news Thor was bringing from Midgard. Thor and his friends entered an antechamber and prepared themselves. Jane was now wearing a full length, silver gown, which clung to her body. Because she knew she would have to carry Mjolnir a goodly distance across the hall she wore flat, silver sandals. She was now terribly nervous, and almost trembling. She would only go through with this because she knew how much it meant to Thor. He gathered her into his arms, and kissed her in the presence of his friends.  
"Be of good heart, Jane, there is going to be some excitement and uproar, but all will be well," he murmured into her ear. He handed Mjolnir to her.

He stepped away from her. "My friends, I will start into the hall, give me a moment, then follow in. Wait at the far edge, until I begin speaking. Then come at a steady pace across the hall. I will make sure there is a path through the throng for you," he informed them.

He went out, and they waited a short while. They processed out, Hogun taking the lead. Volstagg was immediately behind him, and just in front of Jane, completely blocking her from view. Fandral stood at her right and Sif at her left. Heimdall, magnificent in his full armor, came behind. Jane felt tiny next to all these warriors. When they entered the hall they saw that a corridor was cleared through the mass of people. Thor stood at the foot of Odin's steps. Odin himself stood before his throne.

Thor began to speak, and they began to march across the hall.

"AllFather, my friends and my comrades, you all know the events that have brought me to this day. For my foolishness I was banished for a time, to Midgard, where I met Jane Foster. Then, with the Bifrost destroyed, some thought I might forget her, and turn to the will of my own people. Then, in the month's just past, I was able to return to Jane, and discovered that she had been harmed by a great evil. Many here know of these events. We dared greatly, my comrades, Jane and I. Many perished, not least of these our Queen, and my own brother, who gave his life at the end to defeat the monster that had slain Frigga. Twice during that battle, he saved Jane Foster's life, for me. At the Convergence, with Jane's aid, I was able to defeat Malekith, and prevent the darkness from enveloping all the realms. This I know you all beheld.

"Since that time I have been dwelling in Midgard, and Jane agreed to become my wife." Now the honor guard was half the way across the floor.  
Thor continued, "In the manner of her people she has taken my patronymic for her own, she is now Jane Odensen, in the language of her home.

At this pronouncement there was a whispered stirring in the hall. Thor held up his hand, and silence was restored. Thor took up his narrative again.  
"In the manner of both our realms, she is now carrying my child."

Now there were shouts of joy among the people, and the honor guard was ¾ of the way across the hall. Thor waited a moment, and turned to Odin, who, understanding Thor's look, brought Gungnir down in a ringing blow on the floor. Silence fell again.

"In a manner completely new, to all the realms, I ask you now to behold my wife,"

At this Hogun and Heimdall peeled away and stepped to the right of Odin's steps

"The mother of my unborn child,"

And now Sif and Fandral stepped away and to the left.

"And my arms bearer," finished Thor, as Volstagg now also stepped to the left.

"Jane Odensen, bring to me Mjolnir" commanded Thor. Now all could see the slight form of Jane, clad all in silver, bearing the Hammer of Thor in her hands. The symbol glowed on its surface. She brought it straight up to him, and handing it to him, she genuflected, and said, "I bring you your weapon, my lord and husband." This time, even she was moved by the spectacle Thor had managed to create. Absolute silence filled the hall. All of Asgard was in complete shock.

"All here know that this Hammer was wrought by Eitri, in the deeps of time. In all that time, down to this day, only one who bore my name, or the AllFather, and perhaps, his father, Bor, have been able to lift or wield Mjolnir. Now this young woman bears it to me," Thor continued.

"Can any here question the right of this woman to walk on Asgard, freely?" demanded Thor. Other than the one glance he had not looked at Odin, but it took all his will power not to turn and plead with his eyes for his father's blessing.

"Approach me, Jane and Thor," came the voice of Odin, deep and forbidding. They turned and mounted the steps, and came to within a few feet of the AllFather.

"Thor, forgive me, but I must ask, is that truly Mjolnir? I have never known you to conjure or lie, except the one time, but I must know. And know this, if it occurs to me it may occur to other's here," said Odin, very quietly.

Thor held Mjolnir out before him, implying Odin to take it. But he waved Thor off.  
"What would that prove? My son, I have always been able to wield it," he explained. "I will accept that this is Mjolnir, but you must give some proof now, in this hall."

Thor turned and focusing on the middle air high above the crowd, he carefully flung Mjolnir upward. The hammer sang as it went forth, and reaching the spot Thor had aimed for, came singing back. He caught it easily in his right hand and handed it to Jane.

A sigh passed through the assembly.

"I say now, for all here, that Jane Odensen is to be counted among our number as one of Asgard. Let no one hinder her coming or going. She is the lawful wife of Thor, and mother to his child. I ask only that she use all her skill for the good of Asgard and Midgard, that to the best of her ability she keeps its laws, and that she swear fealty to me," proclaimed Odin.

A great cheer swelled among the crowd as Jane turned and knelt at Odin's feet. Thor had prepared her for this possibility.

"I do so swear, to use my knowledge for the good of the realms, to keep the law of Asgard and to keep faith with you, Allfather," whispered Jane.

"Rise, Lady Jane of Asgard, and return your husband's weapon to him," said Odin. Again Gungnir tapped the floor with a loud blow. "Now, all here join us in feasting my son's return, his wife, and his child."

Author's note:

Baby names, anyone? I want something Nordic or part of the history of the Aesir. There are many stories still to come in Many Realms, Much Mischief, so there is time. See you next week!


End file.
